1. Field: This invention relates to wall scaffolding and staging, and more particularly relates to a telescoping wall scaffold.
2. State of the Art: Various scaffold and staging devices to provide a work platform or means of working along the side of an elevated structure (such as a building or wall) have long been known. Various scaffolds have been devised in order to improve or facilitate the maneuverability of the scaffold to minimize the amount of work necessary to raise and lower a worker along the side of a surface like a wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,767,010 (Lewlan et al) discloses a scaffold for use on a building having an overhang. The device disclosed by Lewlan et al does not appear to provide for vertical adjustability while in use. Further, as disclosed, the device of Lewlan et al does not provide for a rotational moment about its point of suspension to hold the scaffold in place against the work surface (wall).
The device to Yetter (U.S. Pat. No. 1,558,425) similarly does not provide for adjustability in use or stability in use. U.S. Pat. No. 382,252 (Bowyer and Casperson) discloses a staging device which may or may not have a rotational moment about its point of suspension to provide some stability against the surface of the wall. The Boyer and Casperson device is notably operated by a block and tackle so that it does not have a rigid suspension structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,634,173 (Mayhew) discloses a device which here also does not have sufficient rotational moment to maintain the scaffold against the sidewall of the structure. Furthermore, the device of Mayhew is not in and of itself adjustable in height. Other staging and scaffold devices that may be of interest are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,078,633 (Fahy); 2,072,355 (Biebel); and 902,949 (Dibler).
It may be noted that none of the scaffold or staging devices above mentioned specifically provide for a stable, rigid and adjustable in height staging device which may be used against the side of a structure of varying height, while at the same time having a rotational moment to hold the platform stably against the side of the structure.